Ocean Eyes
by zikkiroxh2o
Summary: A Zane and Rikki story starting from the beginning, had to reupload ;
1. Chapter 1

ZANE'S P.O.V.

It's weird, the way things work out. I mean, one minute you think you're supposed to hate someone, and the next they change your life. I was never _supposed_ to like Rikki Chadwick. I hate her friends, so it only makes sense to hate her. I used to think I hated her, but turns out I didn't. At least, not until the other day. I was walking home from school on the last day when I noticed a petite figure say goodbye to her friends. They separated and I saw her start walking home. For some reason, I couldn't keep my eyes off of hers. I was lost in those beautiful blue eyes. They reminded me of the ocean. Then, I saw the parts of her wavy, blonde hair that were not up in a bun, blowing in the wind. She didn't mind it. She just smiled as she felt the breeze, which got me to notice her ruby red lips. I remember getting a tingling sensation up my spine. She was beautiful, unlike anything I ever saw. I wondered how I never noticed before. Since that day, I haven't been able to stop thinking about her. The weird thing is…I barely know anything about her.

~~2 Months Later~~

"Rikki! You ready?" Terry shouted, signaling for his daughter to hurry up before she misses the bus.

Rikki just sighed as she finished packing up her bag. She didn't want to go back to school. Her summer was amazing, having every day to swim, especially with Emma and Cleo. They had a blast all summer, and school was the only thing that could ruin it. "Yea dad!" Rikki shouted back. She grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder as she walked out the door. Terry was right there waiting for her. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Have a great day pumpkin," he smiled. She exchanged the smile and thanked him, then walked out of her house. She left to the front of the trailer park, where the bus would be picking her up. As she waited for the bus, she couldn't stop thinking about how she longed to get a car. Her dad and she agreed to wait, seeing as they couldn't afford it right now. But still, she couldn't help but think about it. The long, yellow bus pulled up to her neighborhood and the doors split open, welcoming her in for the ride. Rikki sighed. "Welcome to hell," she mumbled as she walked up the steps to find a seat. She found a couple other juniors on the bus. One, to her surprise, was Zane Bennett. She was sure _he_ would've had a car by now, considering his rich dad would have helped him out. She pushed her way to the back of the bus. As soon as she was about to sit down, the bus sharply started moving again. The pressure made her fall back, causing her books to spill everywhere. "Whoa!" she shouted as she fell. She saw all the books on the floor and sighed, as she went to pick them up, Zane got up immediately and came to her side.

"Here, let me help," he said, as he started picking up her history and math books. She was surprised, but decided to let him help anyway. They both stood up at the same time. Zane handed the books to her. "…thanks," was all Rikki said and took them from him. She stuffed them back in her bag and took a seat. Rikki got out _The Giver_ by Lois Lowry and started reading. It only took her about 30 seconds to look up and realize Zane was still standing there. "Can I help you?" she asked bluntly.

"No, um…I was just…going back to my seat," Zane said. He turned around and walked back over to his bus seat to resume looking out the window, as he had done before Rikki got on. Rikki just rolled her eyes and went back to her book. She couldn't pay attention to her book, though, because she kept wondering why in hell Zane would ever help her, even with something as simple as books falling. I mean, if anything, she would've expected him to trip her again right after she collected all her books. She decided to shake it from her mind, and figured he was just having an off day or something. As soon as she looked back to her book, she felt the bus make a sharp stop. She looked up to see the school, and put her stuff away. She stared at the school for a good couple minutes, before walking inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hey! Thanks so much for the reviews I got on here! I just started on Fanfiction (I mean, I have a YouTube, but the same people on YouTube aren't here…that I know of, haha XD) and I just wanted to say thanks again for the comments and I will try to get new chapters up ASAP but school just gets in the way of EVERYTHING. So yea, but here's chapter 2 J Oh, and by the way, Australian summer holidays last from around December 20 something to the beginning of February, so their February is like our August, otherwise known as fall.

"Hey Blondie," a voice called behind Rikki. Rikki turned around and saw Cleo and Emma. "Hey!" she exclaimed as she hugged them. They exchanged the hug and pulled away. "How was your last week of summer?" Emma asked. They had decided not to go for swims or hang out for the week before school since their parents were up their butts about preparing for school.

"Ok, I guess," Rikki replied. "But February is the worst time of the year. The humidity is horrible."

"Believe me, I know. Swim practice used to start around this time, so I didn't mind it much," Emma said, missing swim practice a bit. She couldn't continue it ever since their transformation to mermaids at the beginning of sophomore year. Cleo put her arm around Emma.

"Don't worry; we'll go swimming on our own. This weekend?" Cleo wondered, dying for a swim. Both Rikki and Emma smiled in agreeance. They all walked to their first class of the day, ready to take on junior year…sort of. Rikki still had her mind on summer. They separated, considering they had different first periods. Rikki walked into Human Studies and took a seat. She looked around at her classmates. She didn't recognize many. Just Nate, and…Zane. _Ugh_, she thought to herself. She was just glad she didn't have to sit near him. All of the sudden, a crazy teacher walked into the room with jazz hands.

"Hello, my star pupils!" said the crazy teacher. She finally stopped with the jazz hands and continued, "Welcome to Human Studies! I'm Mrs. Mae, and I will be teaching you this fine subject!" Rikki looked at her like she had two heads. "First up," Mrs. Mae continued, "we will talk about the class. Can anyone give me an educated guess on what Human Studies really is?" A girl with brunette hair and green eyes raised her hand. "Yes, you there," Mrs. Mae called on the girl.

"Studying other humans?" the girl asked bluntly, asking it like Mrs. Mae was an idiot.

"Precisely!" Mrs. Mae exclaimed. "Studying other humans! This is exactly what our first project will be about. Here, I have a hat." She showed the class a black top hat. "In this hat are a bunch of little, folded up scrap papers that have a name of every student in the class. I will call up about half the class to choose a name from the hat, and that will be your partner for the project. For this project, you will need to learn everything you can about the other person. Obviously, I would like to see your partner's favorite food, color, etc., but I would also love for you to dig deeper than that as well. I'll be handing out rubrics tomorrow." Mrs. Mae pulled up the hat once again. "Now, who wants to go first?" She smiled widely. Everyone just sat there, looking blankly at her. "Ok, then. Guess I'll choose. First up…Jonathon," she smiled.

After about what seemed like ages to Rikki, Mrs. Mae finally called her up for the hat. She walked up and took a scrap paper from the hat. Then, slowly, she opened it up, hoping it'd be anybody but…"Zane Bennett!" Mrs. Mae interrupted her thoughts. Then, she wrote something on her clipboard. "So Rikki will be working with Zane," she said as she wrote. Rikki couldn't believe it. He was exactly who she _didn't_ want to work with, and now she would _have_ to. _This is bull_, she thought to herself as she took a seat. She looked over at Zane to see how he was reacting to the situation, but strangely, he was smiling…._SMILING_. She turned back around to face the front. Either he couldn't wait to pull an elaborate and stupid practical joke that he already had planned for her, or this really _was_ an off day for him.


	3. Chapter 3

It was about 3 pm when Rikki and Zane met up in the quad. The quad was a place where all the high schoolers liked to hang out before and after school. It was a grassy area in front of the school and relaxing to just sit and talk with your friends. Zane and Rikki were sitting down on the grass in silence. Zane tried to break the ice by asking questions for the project. "So…," started Zane, "what's your favorite…color?"

"Red," Rikki stated bluntly.

Zane tried to come up with something more. _Think, Zane, think!_ he thought. "Favorite…food?" he asked.

"Corn," Rikki said.

"…why corn?" Zane wondered.

"Because when I'm angry, I can bite into it to release my anger," Rikki stated.

Zane never thought of this before, but he thought it was a good idea. "Mine is lobster," Zane said.

"You _would_ like the expensive stuff," Rikki said.

Zane gulped. Rikki hated him, and he knew it. There was no way they were going to ever be together, let alone _finish_ the project. "Look, I know we have our differences, but let's just try and work this out for the sake of an A," Zane said, feeling like the bigger person.

Rikki sighed. She knew he was right. She sat up straight and grabbed her notebook to write about Zane for the project. "Fine," she said. "If you could be anywhere in the world, where would you be?"

"That's easy. Fiji," Zane said, feeling a bit more confident now.

Rikki looked at him like he was from another planet. That's _exactly_ where she would want to be. "Really? Why?" she asked, truly wondering why he wanted to.

"It's the most amazing experience to be in Fiji. The beaches are amazing, and the saltwater smell is to die for. I love all the plant life, too. It makes you never want to leave," Zane explained, lost in trance thinking about Fiji. This made Rikki smile. She loved Fiji like this too.

"Me too. I love everything about Fiji. It's my favorite place too," she said.

Zane smiled. He was so happy they had found something in common. He turned back to his notebook. "My turn," he said. "What's your least favorite memory?

Rikki's smile grew into a frown and she looked down to collect her books. "I um…I actually have to get home now," she said.

Zane looked bewildered. "What? Why?" he wondered, sad.

Rikki stood up. "I just…I have to get home," she said. Zane stood up as well.

"Well, let me walk you," he said, desperate to know what's going on.

"No, it's ok," she said.

"Is anything wrong?" he asked.

"No…I just…" she started.

"I'm sorry if I offended you," Zane interrupted, "but, if you want to talk about it, I'm here."

"Thanks but no thanks," she said. She started walking away, but of course, Zane _had_ to follow.

"I won't ask about your least favorite memory anymore. We don't have to put that in the project," he said, hoping she'd come back.

"It's not a big deal…" Rikki started.

"Then why are you making a big deal out of it?" Zane interrupted. Rikki stopped, thinking that she didn't want to tell Zane, but if she made a big deal, Zane would know something's wrong. Zane continue, "It doesn't have to be an angry or sad least favorite memory. It can be something embarrassing…like…tampon shopping with your mum, or…"

"Just don't bring that up, ok! Don't bring up my mum," Rikki said, aggravated. Zane looked at her in shock.

"Did she…die?" he asked. Rikki _really_ didn't want to talk about it, but she knew she owed him an explanation of some sort.

"No…at least…not that I know of…" she sighed, "she left when I was little. That's my least favorite memory."

Zane regretted asking her for her least favorite memory. He hated seeing Rikki this upset. He sighed. "You…want to grab a juice?" he asked.

"…huh?" Rikki wondered in confusion, why he brought up something so random.

"I mean, to make you feel better…ya know, get your mind off things. It's on me. It's the least I could do. What do you say?" Zane hoped she'd say yes.

Rikki gives the idea a thought and replies, "Sure, I guess that'll be ok." Zane smiled and started leaving the school with her. Rikki was still confused why he was being so nice…but she decided to let it go. I mean, all that mattered was that he _was_ being nice. About five minutes later, they entered the Juicenet café.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** I just wanted to say thanks so much for the reviews I got on here, and thanks so much for my best friend's help to complete the end of chapter 3. I was at writer's block, like what should I say next, and she helped out with the whole Juicenet idea. So thanks to my friend J, and enjoy chapter 4!

"I can't believe you'd ever do that!" Rikki laughed. Zane and Rikki had been sitting in Juicenet for about an hour now, and they were both on their second juice. All they'd been doing the whole time is talking.

"I didn't believe it either, until I saw the restraining order!" Zane said, and then she laughed as well. Rikki took another sip of her mango and papaya juice while smiling from the joke. She noticed that the time was 4:45 pm on the clock in Juicenet.

"Shoot, I should get going soon," she said. She picked up her bag and started searching for it. "I think…I have money in here somewhere…"

"Don't worry about it," Zane interrupted. "Like I said earlier, it's on me." Rikki smiled.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem." He put the money on the table plus tip and got up to leave. Rikki followed him out the door. Once they were out the door, they turned to face each other. "We should do this another time," Zane smiled.

"Yea…maybe," Rikki replied, unsure of how all this happened. Zane gave another one of his award winning smiles and walked away in the opposite direction. Rikki bit her lip, watching him walk away, and then turned to walk home as well.

After a little bit of walking, she reached the trailer park. She walked down the street and reached her trailer. She opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hi pumpkin," greeted Terry. He walked over and gave Rikki a hug. "How was your first day of school?"

"Ok," Rikki replied. "School is school."

Terry smiled. "Do you have any homework?"

"Lots of it, because apparently teachers think we have no lives," Rikki stated, while walking into her room.

"Right then, get started!" Terry shouted after her. Rikki shut her room door, which made Terry chuckle to himself. "Teenagers," he said.

As soon as Rikki got settled, she looked at her phone and saw one new message. She called her voicemail and listened to the message. "Hey Rikki, it's me, Zane. Hope you don't mind, Emma gave me your number for the project. I just wanted to ask if we could meet up tomorrow again after school? Ya know, hang out. And, work on the project, of course. Gimme a call back and lemme know. Thanks, bye." She hung up and smiled to herself. For some reason, she was…excited to see Zane again. Maybe it was because of the sudden change of attitude. She thought about it for the rest of the night.

The next day, after school, Rikki was waiting in the quad for Zane to show up. She looked over and saw him running toward her. He sat down on the grass and took off his shoulder bag. "Sorry about that. Mr. Mertile kept me in that classroom forever."

"Don't worry about it. I got math done while you were gone," Rikki replied. Zane took out his notebook.

"Ready to get started on the project again?" he asked.

"Whenever you are," Rikki said.

"Ok," Zane started, "what's your favorite thing to do?"

"Swimming," Rikki answered immediately. _Oh shoot_, she thought. She hadn't really thought that one through.

"I didn't know you were a swimmer," Zane smiled. "For fun or competitively?"

"For fun…but only sometimes…ya know…when I have the time…" Rikki said. "Anyway," she continued, desperate to change the subject, "what's YOUR favorite thing to do?"

"Depends on who I'm with," Zane replied.

"…what does that mean?" Rikki wondered.

"Like, if I'm on a date, my favorite thing to do is be with my date. If I'm hanging out, riding motorcycles with my buddies, my favorite thing is riding motorcycles with my buddies," he answered, simply.

"Ah," Rikki replied. She thought of another question. "What size shoe are you?"

"10," Zane replied.

"Seriously!" Rikki asked, surprised.

"Yea, look." Zane took off his shoes and showed her his feet.

"I wasn't really interested in _seeing_ your feet," Rikki said, a bit disgusted.

"Then I can only imagine how interested you'd be in smelling them," Zane replied, cockily. Zane held up his feet to her face and waved it around for the smell to waft. Rikki laughed.

"Ugh, no! Get your stinky feet away from me!" Rikki yelled, and pushed them away. Zane started laughing, and he put them right to her face again. She pushed them away again and plugged her nose. "Ugh! Zane, if you don't get your feet away from me, there's no way we'd be able to finish this project because I'll be dead," she laughed. Zane laughed again too.

"Ok, ok," he said, laughing. He stood up to put his foot back in his shoe, but tripped over a twig. He fell down and landed on top of Rikki, looking at her, and her looking at him, face to face. She laughed a bit.

"So you're clumsy too?" she asked. Zane laughed, and was really enjoying this moment. He wanted to kiss her, right then, right there.

**Author's Note:** Oo, cliffhanger XD don't kill me lolz XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Thanks again for all the reviews! I know I say that a lot, but I really mean it XD By the way, before, on my other author's note on chapter 4, it said thanks to my friend J. That J was supposed to be a smiley face, her name doesn't start with a J haha XD just thought I'd share that. Anyway, enjoy!

Zane knew it was now or never. He leaned in to make his move, and surprisingly Rikki didn't pull away. He was just about to kiss her…he was so close…and then it happened. He planted one right onto her soft lips. Rikki was taken aback, but saw it coming at the same time. She didn't want to pull away, but for some reason she did. This time, Zane was taken aback.

"What's wrong?" he asked, assuming she liked it.

Rikki couldn't bring herself to say anything but, "I….I have to get home." And with that, she stood up, accidentally knocking Zane down onto his back, grabbed her bag, and got the hell outta there as soon as possible. Zane sat up, rubbed his head, and stared after her, figuring she didn't like him like that after all. Hurt, he stood up, grabbed his bag, and proceeded home as well.

Rikki slammed the front door of her trailer behind her and leaned against it, her eyes clothes, and breathing hard. She barely had any breath left from running home. She didn't know why she did that, she didn't know why she left Zane like that, she didn't even know why she liked the kiss! She didn't want to think anymore, and proceeded to her bathroom to take a long, hot bath to clear her mind. As soon as she was relaxing in the tub with her bathroom door locked (so her dad wouldn't see her as a mermaid) she grabbed her phone, debating whether to tell the girls what happened or not. She thought about it for a good five minutes, then finally decided not to. She put the phone back down, lied back against the cold porcelain, and closed her eyes.

The next day, when Rikki got on the bus, she looked up and saw Zane. He was staring straight after from the fourth seat on the left. She turned her head, and walked to the way back of the bus. She did anything but make eye contact with Zane. She was so confused. She liked Zane, she just…she couldn't even think. After the bus parked in front of the school, she looked down to grab her stuff. As soon as she looked back up, Zane was there, standing in front of her.

"We need to talk," he said.

"About what?"

"About what happened."

"What about it?" Rikki replied, nonchalantly as she walked past him, and started walking off the bus. Zane followed.

"You know what about. Listen, I'm sorry if I made you feel…uncomfortable…"

"It's not even that."

"Then what is it?"

Once they were both out of the bus, Rikki turned around to face him and snapped, "How do you expect this to work out for us? I mean, we're two _completely_ different people who don't know anything about each other!"

"But we're learning! That's what this project is based on!" Zane shot back.

"Learning what? That my favorite food is corn and your shoe size is 10? Yea, that's so cool," Rikki replied sarcastically.

"We could get to learn more! Dig a little deeper. Besides, I'm the only one who knows about your mum, aren't I?"

Rikki didn't say anything, but merely continued looking at him. Zane sighed. "Look, why don't we just give it a try?" he reasoned. "If it doesn't go well, we'll call it quits."

Rikki debated about it. She wasn't sure; I mean it'd have to be kept a secret. There was _no way_ in hell she'd _ever_ tell Emma and Cleo.

**Author's Note:** Well, this chapter SUCKED. It'll get better, I promise :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry it's been a while! I just got my new laptop because the screen cracked on my other one and it was out of warranty. Now I have one that's in warranty ;) they said it'd take 2-5 days…it took a month. LMAO! Yea, so I hope you guys haven't given up on me, here's the next chapter to Ocean Eyes (chapter 6)! Btw, thanks for Bella0and0Emma's (on Youtube) and a friend of mine's help!

Rikki simply sighed and looked down. "That's…not a good idea," she croaked. She glanced up without moving her head to see Zane's reaction. He just stood there, shocked. He had never been turned down by a girl before. _He_ was usually the one turning down _girls_. Without another word, Rikki walked away. She went somewhere where she was sure to be out of sight, then dived into the canal and swam off to Mako Island. Once she reached Mako, she swam up to the edge and rested her head on the hard, stiff rock beneath her. She sighed and replayed the events in her mind. Before she could get much alone time, Cleo and Emma swam in.

"Hey stranger!" Cleo said, smiling. Rikki, on the other hand, didn't think this was much of a smiling matter.

"What've you been up to?" Emma finished. Her and Cleo swam up next to Rikki and relaxed the back of their bodies against the rock.

"Just…stuff," Rikki said, _really_ wanting to be alone. She tried to make it obvious in her voice, but Cleo and Emma weren't picking up.

"That's great," Cleo smiled. "Guess what? Oh my god, today, Emma told off Mr. Rush because she said he was "too disorganized". You know how his desk is, right? Most people didn't care, but Em was so annoyed, she-"

"I really don't care, Cleo," Rikki snapped. Emma and Cleo went quiet and shared glances.

"Um…" Emma started.

"Ok…" Cleo finished.

"What's got you all tied up?" Emma asked.

"Nothing, I just have better things to do than to hear stories about Emma's OCD," Rikki said bluntly.

Cleo and Emma once again shared glances. "You…don't have to be so mean about it…are you ok?" Cleo wondered.

"Fine. I have to go." And with that, Rikki took off through the water, heading for the beach.

* * *

Zane sat there, staring at his math paper. "What the hell…" he said as he stared down the problems. "Um…," he started to write, "by the Isosceles Triangle Theorem…" he stopped when the phone rang. Zane picked it up and answered with a, "Yo." He heard a giggle.

"Hi Zane. It's me…Amy."

Zane had no idea who the hell this was. "Um…Amy?"

"Yea, we went on two dates last month. Amy."

Zane thought about it through his head. "Nope, doesn't ring a bell.

"Oh, well…I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with me again tonight. We never gave that third date a try."

Zane thought about Rikki, and what would happen if she knew he dated another girl… "Whatever. Only if you meet me at the restaurant. I hate it when girls ask me to pick them up. If they can afford to pay some of my gas money, yea I'll pick them up. But other than that…"

Amy giggled. "Can't wait." And with that, she hung up. Zane hung up and smirked to himself. "Rikki's gonna regret turning me down," he said, and reached for a sip of his sprite. He accidentally knocked over the sprite all over his math homework. "NO!" he yelled.

**Author's Note:** Sorry this chapter's so crappy. We gotta work our way into drama ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Zane was on his date with Amy at a fancy restaurant. The place was covered in gold outlining everywhere, and jeweled chandeliers hanging above their heads. Amy was rambling on about some story that had to do with how she was born. Zane didn't really care, and found it quite disturbing. He learned to tune her out and just nod his head, sipping his water nonchalantly.

"And then, the doctor was telling my mom to push, and-" Amy started.

"Please, just stop," Zane begged.

"Oh…ok…well, then…what are you gonna get?"

Zane shrugged. "I don't know."

"I'm gonna get…the lobster with a side of arugula salad with truffle dressing."

"…how do you think you're gonna pay for that? You're meal alone is like 40 bucks now."

"I'm not gonna pay. You are. Be gentlemen, Zane."

"I'm not paying for that! Order one or the other."

"Ugh! I'm the lady! What the hell is wrong with your attitude!" Amy frantically grabbed her handbag, hoping this argument doesn't ruin their date. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom, but you better be in a better mood when I get back." With that, she whisked away her bag and marched angrily to the bathroom. Zane sighed and looked at the gold outlined menu.

The waitress walked up to their table. "Hi, my name is Rikki and I'll be your waitress for this evening. Can I interest you in any drinks?" the waitress asked, with a bored tone in her voice.

Zane looked up after hearing the name. "Rikki?" he asked, shocked she worked here.

Rikki rolled her eyes in annoyance and slapped her mini waitress notebook and pen to her sides. "Oh god."

Although Rikki was annoyed, Zane was happy. He smiled and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? I'm working," Rikki retorted. "Now order some drinks, I don't got all day."

"Ok, um…I'll have a…mango iced tea."

Rikki wrote it down. "Anything for your girlfriend?"

"She's…uh…not my girlfriend," Zane shot back, afraid.

"Date, girlfriend, whatever I really don't care. What does she want?"

"I don't know. I guess a water."

Rikki nodded and wrote it down. "Be right back," she said, and left. Zane quickly smelled himself to make sure his cologne wasn't too strong, and shook his hair, to make him seem a bit more attractive. Amy walked back over to the table, smoothed her dress down, and sat down on the other side of the booth.

"Sorry about that, I had to powder my nose." Amy said, acting flirtatious.

"Mm," Zane said, not paying attention.

"Did you do something with your hair? It looks even hotter, if that's even possible," she said.

"Yea…sure…" Zane said, still not paying attention, looking around the room.

Rikki came over with the drinks and set them on the table. "A mango iced tea," she started as she set the drink in front of Zane, "and a water," she continued, setting the water in front of Amy.

"Aww, Zane did you order me a water. You are so sweet," she smiled.

Rikki rolled her eyes. "Any appetizers, entrees…?"

"I will have the lobster with a side of arugula salad with truffle dressing," Amy spoke immediately.

"And…I'll get the steak with potatoes and green beans," Zane said, meaning for his meal to be a lot less extravagant and expensive than Amy's.

Rikki wrote the order down. "Coming right up." She took both their menus and walked back into the kitchen, Zane watching after her. Amy continued on with her pointless and random stories, this time it was about the time her dad caught a tuna, and Zane blanked out as usual, waiting for Rikki to return. After five minutes, he couldn't take it.

"God, when is that food gonna be here!" he blurted, and by food, he meant Rikki.

"…it's only been a couple minutes," Amy retorted. "But that's ok, I understand you're hungry. Ehmagawd, this one time, my dad was all hungry so he cooked banana pudding, and…"

_There we go with her stories again_, Zane rolled his eyes.

* * *

Finally, it was the end of dinner, and Zane got up to leave when the check arrived at the table, and he saw Rikki leave for her shift.

"Wait, where are you doing!" Amy snapped.

"Oh, yea. See, my dad and I do this thing, where when we go to dinner, the person with the most expensive meal pays. That's you. Gotta go," Zane winked and left quickly, grabbing his coat, leaving a shocked Amy, alone with no money. Zane ran outside and stopped Rikki right before she was about to get in her cab. "Rikki, wait!"

Rikki turned around, wondering what this was about. "Listen, Zane, I'm not in the mood. I have to get home-"

"What makes you think you can get off the hook that easy? Rikki, I'm not a go with the flow kinda guy. You can't just tell me it won't work out, when you don't even know that for sure, let me down, and get away with it," Zane ordered.

"I'm not in the mood," Rikki tired. "Besides, shouldn't you be getting back to your date?"

Zane walked closer to Rikki. "I only went on a date with her to make you jealous. And I saw the look on your face." Zane smirked. "You were so jealous."

"W-what!" Rikki stuttered. "I was so not jealous." The cab driver honked his horn and looked annoyed. "One second!" she shouted.

"Oh please. You were green with envy," Zane teased.

"You wish I was," Rikki challenged.

"I actually do," Zane agreed. "I really like you Rikki. You're special, and funny, and smart, and cute…and…all I'm asking for is a chance." Rikki bit her lip to think about it, but before she had any time to think, Zane grabbed her into his arms and kissed her, warmly and softly. Rikki stayed embraced in the kiss until Zane pulled away. "What do you say?" he smiled.

**Author's Note: Woo, things are heatin up in here! They're finally together! Lmao! Hope you enjoyed ;)**


	8. The End

**I'm sorry to say, but I've ended this series. I just can't get any inspiration from it. All in all, Rikki and Zane lived happily ever after. Lol! Anyway, if you still want Zikki, I have them in my other series Perfect World. ;)**


End file.
